


It's a date

by sofiaaaaa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, this is silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 16:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofiaaaaa/pseuds/sofiaaaaa
Summary: Liam thinks that their date is going great, until he's not so sure about that anymore. Maybe it's not even a date.





	It's a date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [osirismind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/osirismind/gifts).



> Happy birthday, my precious little demon!!❤️ You deserve the world! Hope you enjoy this short silly thing 😁

Liam is almost shaking with nervousness and excitement. His date with Theo - their _first_ date - has gone even better than he hoped so and now that they're making their way back to Theo's truck he thinks it'd be a good time to finally make a move.

After weeks - or maybe months - of pining he finally found the courage and asked Theo out, having been more than a little relieved and happy when Theo said yes.

They went for a movie first and shared a tub of popcorn after Liam's suggestion - Theo had looked at him a bit weird at first but didn't object. They made - as it turned out - the right decision to watch a comedy and Liam spent half the movie getting distracted by Theo's beautiful laugh and smile, stealing quick glances at him far too often to be considered even remotely normal. But it's not like anyone could see him and they _did_ have fun so who cares, right?

After the movie had ended, they went for pizza, because what else could make a date more perfect other than pizza? They did have a little argument then, when Liam insisted he pay - he hadn't asked his mom for more money this week for nothing - but at the end, Theo gave up the fight. Luckily for them Theo knows how stubborn Liam can get, otherwise they would have probably still been there arguing.

It surprised Liam how easily the conversation flew. Of course, it wasn't the first time they went out for pizza but he had expected that since it was an official date they would be a little more nervous. Theo, however, seemed to be as relaxed and comfortable as he always was around Liam these last few months and it helped Liam calm his nerves, as well, allowing them to talk and laugh and tease each other and just be _them_.

It had been a while since Liam had had so much fun and had felt so relaxed and in peace and he relished every second of their time together, slightly hating that it had to end at some point. He did, however, do his best to postpone said point as much as he could. They went for a walk, afterwards, - Liam's suggestion, of course - and walked close enough that their shoulders were brushing together and Liam could smell nothing else other than Theo's comforting, familiar scent that he had come to love so much.

At some point, when he felt bolder, he even took Theo's hand in his own, apparently startling him because Theo turned to look at him with wide eyes, glancing momentarily at their joined hands, before meeting his gaze again. Liam just grinned at him and tightened his hand around Theo's before continuing with whatever they were talking about at the time.

Unfortunately, they had to get home after their walk and now they're heading to Theo's truck, still holding hands since neither of them seems to want to let go. The nervousness that had disappeared during the whole date - thanks to Theo's magic ability to calm him with just being close to him - is now back and he grimaces slightly when he feels his hands sweating. 

"So... Not so bad for our first date, hm?" He asks, as nonchalantly as he can, withdrawing his hand from Theo's and awkwardly wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans. He turns his head to look at Theo, waiting for an answer and instead, realizing that Theo has stopped walking, standing still and gaping at Liam like he grew a second head or something. Liam is about to ask what's wrong when Theo finally speaks.

"Wh- This is a _date_?"

"Yes- no? I mean... Yes, of course, it is a date... _Right?_ " He frowns, confused, having no idea what the hell was happening. Maybe Theo is joking? Only that he, too, looks genuinely confused and surprised.

"I didn't know we were on a date. Why didn't you tell me?" Theo asks, still not making any sense. This was _not_ how Liam has been expecting this evening to end.

"What? I did tell you. I asked you out yesterday and you said yes." 

"Well, I didn't know you were asking me on a _date_."

"I literally said 'great, it's a date then' after you'd said yes." 

"Oh... That's right, you did say that... I thought it was just a figure of speech or something," Theo mumbles, his cheeks turning slightly red in embarrassment.

"I was, also, holding your hand just a minute ago??" Liam says exaggeratedly and then thinks back at Theo's confused expression when he had reached for his hand; okay, that makes a bit more sense now.

"Hey, in my defense I've never been on a date before. I don't know how these things go," Theo murmurs, slightly shrugging.

"Oh," Liam says and then feels a small smile creep onto his face as he takes a few steps closer to Theo. "Well, how was that for a first date?"

"Pretty good. I'm sorry I ruined it," Theo replies with an apologetic smile, the blush on his cheeks turning a bit deeper, making Theo look absolutely adorable and Liam's heart swell with affection. 

"You didn't ruin anything. And I acturally think that we can still make it even better," Liam says, his lips now curling into a smirk.

"I don't think we have time for anything else, Liam. It's a school night, your mom will probably kill us if we're not back by-"

"Oh my God, Theo, just shut up," he interrupts him, laughing fondly before grabbing the collar of his jacket and pulling him closer, crashing their lips together. 

Theo makes a startled sound into the kiss but soon enough he's kissing back, wrapping his arms around Liam's waist and pulling him flush against his firm body. 

"Okay, now I get it," Theo breathes out against his mouth, chuckling and grinning widely before pulling Liam back for another kiss. Liam sighs happily into the kiss, enjoying how soft Theo's lips feel against his own and how good it feels to finally have this. 

He doesn't know how long they spend kissing and licking into each other's mouth and exploring with their tongues, but he's sure it's the best seconds, or minutes, or maybe hours of his life. 

When they finally pull apart, there are matching wide smiles on their red, kiss-swollen lips and they're both slightly panting for breath. 

"So, what are you doing tomorrow?" Liam asks, still holding Theo by the neck, stroking the short hair on its base. 

"Nothing special. Why? Do you have anything in mind?"

"Mhm. Wanna go on another date?"

"Oh, I don't know. Now that I know that it's an actual date I have to think about it," Theo says teasingly and presses a playful kiss on his lips, making Liam laugh and roll his eyes.

"Asshole," he murmurs, fondness clear in his voice, and pulls Theo closer to kiss him again and then again and again. He's sure his mom will understand that they have a very good reason for being late.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!🤗🤗


End file.
